


3 Times Roman Dipped Patton into a Kiss and the One Time Patton Dipped Him

by MagicQuill42



Series: CinderPat Universe [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cinderella AU, Feelings of Inadequacy, Fluff, M/M, dip kisses, the barest hint of hurt/comfort at the end, the overwhelming love of your spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Marrying your prince charming has it's perks. None the least of which is how romantic Roman makes even the most mundane things! Just once, Patton would like to give Roman the same swooping feeling that his dip kisses give Patton.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: CinderPat Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	3 Times Roman Dipped Patton into a Kiss and the One Time Patton Dipped Him

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by forrestwyrm on tumblr

3 ***

Patton yelped as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. The fear melted into giggles as his knees bent and his lips met Roman’s.  
“Ro!” He laughed as they parted. “I coulda been in the middle of something!”  
“But you weren’t!” Roman purred, righting them both. “And my beautiful husband deserves to be kissed as much as possible!”  
Patton laughed again. “You sweetie, you. I was going somewhere, though. I need to talk to Lo about-”  
“About something that can wait just long enough for me to dip you into a kiss.” Roman finished with a smirk.  
Patton shoved him playfully. “You silly goose! You’re just a kiss hungry monster.”  
“Guilty as charged~”  
Roman tugged at his waist again, pulling him back into another kiss. Patton smiled into it despite himself. As annoying as it could be, it was nice to be frequently reminded how much Roman loved him. 

2 **

Patton always felt uncomfortable at dances. Not because of the itchy clothes or the bright lights or the crowd, though those were always unfortunate parts themselves. No, if it were those alone he’d be able to bear it. The part that made him start to dislike dances was the absence of Roman at his side.  
Since he’d been crowned king people had started clamoring for his attention at social functions. Roman would be pulled this way and that, each person on the floor wanting to become the king’s best friend for the evening. Patton would usually linger around the food with Thomas while the others wined and dined. That wasn’t too bad, though. He and Thomas were both outsiders to this world, and it was nice to have someone else who didn’t understand it.  
But tonight was a very very nice change of pace for one reason and one reason alone. Patton didn’t even really care about it being his birthday, honestly. However the celebration being in his honor gave Roman an excuse to leave the other guests in the dust and return.  
Which meant that his husband spent the whole night whisking him across the dance floor. The oversized tails of their coats brushed the floor sweeping stardust behind them for turn after turn.  
“This is the best birthday ever,” Patton whispered softly.  
“I’m glad you think so,” Roman whispered back, guiding him across the floor. “I wish I could spend every ball like this. With you in my arms.”  
Patton giggled. “Well you can make it up to me later. I’m already calling dibs on little spoon tonight.”  
Roman chuckled and dipped him low, joining their lips together softly and slowly. They didn’t part as they rose, letting the moment linger between them for a few more heartbeats before returning back to the reality around them.  
“Whatever you wish, my love,” Roman said reverently. 

1 *

“My first week off in ages and my husband won’t even pay attention to me!” Roman lamented. “Why must fate be so cruel a mistress as to give me such a man as my groom!”  
Patton reached over and dotted some of the batter onto Roman’s nose. “Don’t be so dramatic, honey! I’ll give you all the attention you need once I finish this batch of brownies for Thomas!”  
Roman wiped it off and sulked, draping himself over the kitchen island in a manner that could almost be called melting.  
He grumbled a little. “You know Toby could bake those too. Then you could stop neglecting me.”  
“Toby never balances the sugar and cocoa right,” Patton explained. “I really want these to be exactly perfect! Thomas has been super nervous lately and I think a good batch of brownies could help turn that around.”  
“But I want you!” Roman exclaimed, with all the grandeur of a cat that thinks it’s dying due to an empty food bowl. “I need you! You cut me and I bleed you! You’re like some kind of sonnet, all I want to do is read you! And I love you!”  
“Love you too,” Patton said idly. “Which book is that from?”  
Roman pouted. “I could have come up with it.”  
“Mhm.” Patton kept mixing.  
“...It’s from The Saga of Sir Galavant.” He said after a bit, still grumpily pouting. “A poem composed for his love who didn’t return his feelings.”  
“Oh now that’s just silly,” Patton said, pouring the batter into the pan. “I return your feelings! You know that! You’re just being a grumpy gus because I didn’t know you had time off and already had plans.”  
“It was supposed to be a surprise!”  
“And it was a very nice surprise, honey,” Patton laughed a little. “I just wasn’t ready to cancel everything I was going to do.”  
Patton heard Roman grumbling a little more before falling silent. He took it as a good sign and started leveling out the brownies. The oven was just almost hot enough to stick them in too so assuming that they cooked all the way through by the time the sundial reached it’s next mark-  
Patton yelped a little as something grabbed him around the waist. He was spun around and dropped suddenly, Roman’s other arm catching him before he hit the floor. Roman looked into his eyes, his own full of longing and sadness and just the faintest twinkle of desire.  
“My beloved,” Roman said, voice low enough to send a shiver up Patton’s spine. “Won’t you take some time for me?”  
Patton swallowed, unsure and having a hard time thinking in general. “The- um- the brownies.”  
“You’re almost done, just leave the rest in Toby’s hands.” Roman pleaded.  
Patton hesitated for a moment more before relenting. He wound his arms around Roman’s neck and smiled softly.  
“Oh alright.”  
Roman’s face stretched into a wide grin. He pressed his and Patton’s lips together, giving patton a small taste of chocolate and an idea of who’d swiped batter earlier. Patton felt Roman’s other arm loop under his leg and his stomach swooped delightfully as Roman gathered him into his arms. He broke away from the kiss with a laugh.  
“Toby?” He called. “Can you pop the brownies in the oven? They take one hour to cook at that temperature.”  
“Yeah sure!” The royal chef called from elsewhere in the kitchen. “Why, what’s up?”  
“I’ve just got some,” Patton paused. “Some royal duties to attend to.”

+1 ****

Patton frowned a little at Roman’s back. He’d been working so hard lately! Being king was taking its toll, especially since Thomas wasn’t ready to take up his slack yet. And people were very superstitious about anyone else helping their ruler so until Thomas was all trained up they were stuck.  
But it was wearing on him. Patton could tell. The bags under his eyes were getting darker and he’d stopped taking the time to coiff his hair each morning. Patton was starting to get worried.  
It didn’t help that on this particular night it was almost twelve and Roman was still huddled at his desk, doing paperwork.  
Patton sighed and hopped off the bed carefully. He was an old pro at quiet footsteps, his long silk nightgown barely making a whisper as he made his way across the floor. He gently wrapped his arms around Roman from behind, nudging at his jaw with his nose.  
“I know, I know.” Roman said tiredly, redipping his quill. “I’ll be in bed momentarily, I just need to finish this.”  
Patton hummed a little. “Take your time, sweetie. I just wanted to offer you a little break.”  
“Doing what?” Roman snorted a little. “Because if I so much as look at my pillow I’m going to be out for the rest of the night.”  
Patton thought for a moment before straightening out and offering Roman his hand.  
“Dance with me?” He asked. “...Please?”  
Roman’s eyes flitted between Patton and his papers momentarily before he softened. He set his quill down with a sigh and accepted Patton’s hand.  
He smiled. “I can never deny you anything, my love.”  
Patton smiled back brightly and guided him up. They waltzed, no music but that in their hearts. No light but from the moon and the candle on Roman’s desk. No fancy clothes but Patton’s nightgown and Roman’s undershirt.  
Roman’s head rested against his as they swayed. To and fro and back again. Gently, Patton guided Roman into a twirl, letting him drop and rest in his arms and kissing him as soft as the rose that made him fall in love.  
They rose, Patton still cradling Roman in his arms as best he could and Roman on the brink of tears at his tenderness.  
“Let’s go to bed, okay baby?” Patton whispered softly.  
Roman nodded and let Patton blow out the candle and guide him under the covers. Patton embraced him once they’d settled, resting his lips against Roman’s forehead.  
“I love you,” Roman said, voice choked from tears unshed. “You’re so- so good to me and I-”  
“Shhhhhhhhhh,” Patton soothed. “I’m as wonderful to you as you are to me, my love. You may have been crowned king, but you’ll always be my Prince Charming.”


End file.
